DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of Core B is to continue to support all information management and evaluation functions of the research program. As in the past, facility members consist of biostatisticians, programmers and data specialists. Facility members have been deeply involved in all aspects of the program from start to finish of epidemiological analyses conducted under this research program. The facility was consulted for and actively participated in study design of the Projects and will continue to perform dada management and quality control throughout ongoing studies. Upon completion of each project, Core B staff will perform statistical analyses, interpretation and presentation of results. Having a central location for all of these activities, and for facility members to be available to all Project leaders and other Core directors is essential to the success of this program. Above all, the Core Director is an active collaborator in each of the projects and works closely with the Principal Investigator and individual Project Leaders and Core Directors to assure a uniformity of approach as well as sound and state-of-the-art biostatistical methodology within each Project and for the Program as a whole.